7 Minutes in Heaven - or Hell?
by EmmaJay64
Summary: Reader x France, Prussia, Spain, US, UK, Germany, Italy, Japan, China, Canada, Austria, Romano, Russia. Featuring the Bad Touch Trio! It's your Sweet Sixteen, and the party is crazy! Then it's time for 7 minutes in heaven. Who will you pick? Reader choice!
1. Chapter 1- Party Time!

It's your 16th birthday, and you actually can't sit still. You, Hungary and Ukraine are going out to an underage nightclub party to celebrate. You take one last look at your miniskirt, heels and tee, then grab your bag and head downstairs. DING DONG! You're met with the sound of the doorbell. Surprised that anyone could be at the door at this time, you open it. There stand your loveable best friends, Spain, France and Prussia. "Hey guys! I'm really sorry, I was just going-" You start, but France interrupts. "Oui, oui, bien sur!" He exclaims, sweeping back his hair. _Yes, yes, of course. _You translate in your head, angry with yourself for finding them all so hot. "You were just coming vith us!" Continues Prussia, grinning all over his pale face. You start to protest, but Spain grabs your wrist and chucks you over his shoulder. "Come on, mi amor!" You shriek at them-something about molesting and paedophilia-but they already have you in the car.

Later on during the drive, you finally calm down enough to ask "Where are we going?" "Oh, just somevhere." Gilbert winks. Francis turns around in his seat-Spain's driving. "Somwhere zhat is almost as wonderful as us." He adds slyly. You cross your arms and legs, and ignore them all. You're so angry that they're wrecking your birthday, you can hardly think straight. Finally, you pull up at- "Francis' place? Really?" You say. Spain grabs your hand. "Trust us, chica." You unwillingly allow yourself to be dragged along, and wait as Francis unlocks the door. "Voila." He says, sweeping it open. You gasp. In front of you is the best scene you could have hoped for. The room is taken up by flashing lights and loud music. There are ribbons and glitter everywhere, and best of all, in the middle of the dancefloor are Hungary and Ukraine. "Zhere you are!" Elizaveta runs up to you. "Vhelcome to your birthday party!"

The night passes in a blur of excitement, dancing and drinking away the hours with your friends. The tables in the corners are groaning with international food and drink, and the music is a mix of all the different cultures. You're everywhere, chatting with Japan, dancing with Italy, having drinking contests with England. (You lose.) And you're so caught up in the excitement of it all, you barely notice when America turns down the volume of the music. "Okay, folks!" He yells into a random microphone. "It's time for the highlight of the evening, the Seven Minutes in Heaven!" There are cheers from everywhere, except for England, Austria, Japan... well, there are a few who don't look so happy. America grabs Canada and Russia onto the stage, and shoves a baseball cap, pen and paper at Canada. "Okay, Canadia! You get everyone's names into a hat, and Russia, you can... be creepy at people if they refuse!" Russia nods happily, and you have to stifle a grin. China's face looks murderous.

A few minutes later, the congregation quiets down and you find yourself being pushed into line next to Germany and Romano. They both nod at you, scowl at each other, and look away. You are suddenly nervous. What if you get France? Or worse- Your train of thought is interrupted by America's shouting. "Guys, it's time! Who wants to pick first?" You're not surprised when France volunteers. He reaches a hand into the cap, and pulls out a scrap of paper. "Canada!" He shouts. "Canada buries his head in his hands, but Francis grins evilly. The closet door closes. Not seven but nine minutes later, they come out again-well, Francis walks, Canada looks like he can't stand up. He may be crying. Next to get chosen is Hungary, who helps Canada into the closet with her. (Austria and Prussia both look mutinous). You hear a lot of talking from inside, a sign that it's probably not heaven for them.

Hungary picks Russia, who then picks China. The game continues smoothly (albeit with a lot of laughter) until Francis picks you. You just about die inside. You, and HIM! Why him?

You catch England giving you an encouraging smile (A small part of your brain wonders how he can still be upright after all the vodka he's drunk) as the closet door closes. Your heart starts thumping wildly. Francis is your friend. He is not-his face is coming closer. You start to hyperventilate. "Je t'aime..." He whispers. Suddenly, you snap out of it. "Francis, I really like you, but I haven't made my decision yet. I can't..." He cuts you off with his lips.

Seven and a half minutes later, you are finally let out, a little lightheaded but fully clothed. You are just about to sit down in relief when you realise you still have to pick a person. Prussia waves the cap at you menacingly, and Hungary smiles at you from behind him. _Some friends._ You think grumpily. You reach into the cap and pull out a piece of paper. Your heart is racing again as you unfold the scrap and read...

Prussia- Ch.2

Spain-3

France-4

UK-5

US-6

China-7

Japan-8

Canada-9

Austria-10

Germany-11

Italy-12

Romano-13

Russia-14


	2. Chapter 2-Prussia

Prussia

You stare at the name in shock. How can it be possible? Prussia, your secret crush. This is just crazy. "Who is it?" Leers the guy himself. "P-prussia." You whisper. "Vhat? YES! " He yells. You cover your eyes as he begins to do a crazy dance around the room. "Uh huh, oh yeah, I'm awesome!" He sings. Finally you just grab his arm and drag him into the closet. The instant you shut the door, he begins to speak."Hey, mein Leibling, I haff to ask you something. Vill you be mine?" You stare st him, shellshocked. Then you pull yourself together. "Of course not! I'm my own." You say, pulling yourself upright. "Damn. You're too much like Hungary." He spits. "But..." You continue, starting to grin. "You can become mine if you want." You know you've put him in an impossible situation. He glares at you. "Grrrr. Novone messes with my awesome!" He growls. "Take it or leave it." You say in an offhand way. You see him finally give in. "Fine. But only for you. And the two of you spend the nxt six and a half minutes in, well, heaven.


	3. Chapter 3-Spain

Spain

"Spain!" You say aloud, your stomach fluttering. This is great! Spain, the friendly, warm nation who's been your crush since forever. He looks stunned, but gives you a big grin and grabs your hand again. "Let's go, chica." He winks. The two of you get propelled into the closet by Hungary, who grins at you. The door closes, and you are alone with him. Feeling brave, you lean toward him and put your free hand on his chest. He leans down and your lips connect. The passion is enough to knock you off your feet. _So this is what love is like._ He pulls away, and you instantly feel scared. Does he not like you in this way? But no, he's starting to talk. "Chica, I never told you this before, but I love you. More than just in a game." You just smile up at him, not wanting to break this beautiful moment.


	4. Chapter 4-France

France

_Again?_ You think. How is it possible to get this much bad luck? But... you have to admit you like him. A lot. It's just that you can't admit it to him, he's too insensitive! Finally you grumble, "France. Again." He grins at you. "Ah, ma belle, you know you can't resist my charms."He blows a kiss at you, and suddenly you feel like a helpless little girl. _Stop it! _You tell yourself. This can't be happening! You actually like him! He drags you into the closet. "Now, listen. Vous know you love me, and there's only one way to convince you." His mouth covers yours once again, and you cling back to him. This kiss is alive and passionate, not like any others you've had before. Finally you push him away. "Okay, Francis. You win. I do, I do love you." You say. He instantly crushes you in a huge hug. "Ah, I knew it. Now we will be togezer forever, non?" Grudgingly, you nod, and continue kissing him for a lot longer than 7 minutes.


	5. Chapter 5-England

England

You stare at the name in shock, your eyes travelling to where the pirate-turned-gentleman is sitting. He raises one of his caterpillar eyebrows at you, and you keep your eyes on him. "England" You state clearly. He looks as startled as you did. Both of you know that this is not going to just be part of the game. He rises, still focusing his eyes on you. France gives you a push in the direction of the closet. Hungary shuts the door, and the two of you sit in awkward silence. "So... "You begin, but he cuts you off. "Have I ever told you I love you?" His words are hurried and he's not looking at you. You can't help it; you turn and plant a kiss on his mouth. He's stiff at first, but then knots a hand in your hair, pulls you into him. This is such a beautiful moment, you can hardly break it. But you do. "No, you never did tell me." He chuckles. "Well, I love you."


	6. Chapter 6-America

America

You mouth the word silently. Yes! Your big chance. "Hey, America?" "Huh?" He says. "How would you like to spend 7 minutes in heaven?" He gapes at you. You wink back. Then you grab his arm and yank him into the tiny closet. "So, Yankee, here's a question for you." You say, confidently ignoring his stutters. "Do you like me?" He nods. "Good, good." You giggle menacingly, and slide your arms around his neck. His face is as red as Spain's tomatoes and looks twice as delicious. He leans down toward you and kisses you-on the cheek. "Now's not the time for being gentlemanly," you scold. He suddenly seems to register what's happening. "Yeah, well, I'm not just a hero!" He smirks, pulling you into his arms and planting one on you. The kiss deepens, until you're stuck for breath. At last you gasp "Actually, I think you are just a hero. And thick-headed as well." But as you say it, you pull yourself even closer to him.


	7. Chapter 7-China (aru)

China

Well, that's a surprise. You stutter as you read it out. "Ch-china. Aru." You couldn't resist teasing him a bit. He pushes up his sleeves, and gives you a half smile, then glares at Hong Kong, who's grinning even wider. "Okay, aru. I'm coming." He says. You feel your heart flutter- since when did CHINA become hot? He walks into the closet along with you. The tension builds as he looks into your eyes and whispers, "亲爱的, I really do like you, aru." You feel a blush starting in your cheeks as your hand reaches up to touch his face. "I like you too." The kiss starts gently, but builds into a passion stirring in your soul from ancient times, times only one so old as China would know of. It feels as though the world is starting again, brand new, Made in China.

A/N : 亲爱的 means "darling" in Chinese… and I made this extra gushy for my friend, TheBFG. You know you love it XD


	8. Chapter 8-Japan

Japan

Oh. Ok, this is… interesting. You feel as though he's watching you as you read and reread the name on the scrap of paper. So, you got Japan. As you proclaim this out to the assembled nations, you spot his eyes never looking away from your face. It's enough to make you blush. A lot. As the door shuts, you catch him smiling slightly. "Wha-" You start, but you're cut off. "You know, it's very hard to be a country like me. With no friends, it's kind of difficult to talk to people." You nod, unsure where this is going, and very aware of the precious time you have together ticking away. "And when I try and express my feelings, it usually goes wrong. So, I love you." Your eyes widen. He loves you! You could almost sing. But instead, you tell him, "I love you too." And the truth is, when he leans in to kiss you, you're pretty sure that this time it went exactly right.


	9. Chapter 9-Canada

Canada

Your first thought when you read the name is _Oh, poor Canada._ After all, it is the third time he's had to go in, and from what you can tell, he didn't like it the last times. But then your eyes find him in the crowd, the poor, forgotten nation forced to play this crazy game, but despite all of it is leaning forward expectantly to see who's been picked. _Canada._ His young, innocent face seems completely free of all the burdens usually on his shoulders. You read the name out, and watch guiltily as he's jolted harshly out of his perfect moment and into reality. The others in the crowd smirk and applaud, America even giving a wolf whistle. "Go Canadia!" The two of you make it to the closet, and the first thing you say is, "Sorry." "What for?" He asks, his light voice becoming stronger in the dark. "Because, you know, I've always wanted to be locked in a closet with you." You grin, and before you know what you're doing you're kissing him. And he's kissing you back. The fireworks start, and you feel amazing.


	10. Chapter 10-Austria

Austria

The name seems to pop out of the paper at you. _Austria. _He'd never even noticed you before, and now you were going to be locked in a closet with him. Well, he was here, wasn't he? He must care about you a little…. You sneak a glance at where he's stood next to Hungary. Was there any way? "Austria", you breathe. Prussia stares at you, stunned. "Vhy _him? _He's so unawesome!. You ignore him, and Austria joins you in the closet. "So…." He trails off. You look up into those warm brown eyes. "You know what, Roderich? I think we could work together." He lifts his eyes to your face. You see a glint of mischief that's never been there before. "I agree." He grabs your waist and pulls you in, crushing your lips to his. The magic of it all overflows and you finally feel happy. At last.


	11. Chapter 14 (Russia comes 1st!) Russia

Russia (SO SORRY FOR SLOW UPDATE! I had to get this up for Mimimikan, so Germany and the Italies are coming later.)

The name on the scrap of paper looks strangely small and alone, compared with the tall country you're about to invite into the closet with you. A blush grows on your cheeks as you notice him staring expectantly across the room along with the rest of the gathered crowd. "Vell?" Prussia prompts you. Taking a breath, you say the name. "Russia." He looks pleasantly surprised, and smiles with that babyish face of his. You nod as his eyes find yours. "Замечательно, мой дорогой." Your limited knowledge of Russian stops you from understanding him, but the quick kiss he places on your cheek is enough. You grab his hand, not even inside the closet yet. "Russia, Ivan, do you like me?"You ask with baited breath. "Da. Very much, красотка." That's it. You pull him in and kiss him full on the mouth, in view of the entire congregation. You only pull apart when he looks down at you with those strange violet eyes. The cheering from your surrounding friends seems distant as he winks. "Perhaps _in _the closet?" "Definitely." You grin, and the two of you slip into the little room to finish what you've just started.


	12. Chapter 11- Germany (here it is!)

Germany

Germany. You sneak a glance at him, pretending to be engrossed in the piece of paper in your hands. You are finally excited about this game. As you read out his name, you carefully watch, grinning inside, as he blushes scarlet and comes forward. "Vhat?! Mein bruder?" Prussia yells, comedy style, and you have to whack him on the head. "Really Gil?" He looks mortally wounded, but your eyes quickly seek out Ludwig. He gives you a half smile, blush still adorning his features. Prussia, now "recovered" sweeps the door open to let the two of you in. The door closes and you're alone with him in the dark. "Mein Gott….." He murmurs, eyes on the floor. Finally you decide to just go for it. "Germany, I love you." His eyebrows quirk up in amazement, icy blue eyes finding yours. "You do?" You nod quickly, as you begin to regret the hasty decision to tell him. Suddenly, his strong hands are cradling your face. "Ich leibe dich." He whispers, pressing his lips to yours. And suddenly, you know. This is going to last a while.


End file.
